Água
by E Flores
Summary: Seu peixe queria ser humano. Gina quis ser peixe. femmeslash; Ginny/Astoria; Hallelujah – Jeff Buckley;


**Autor:** Estelle F.

**Título:** Água

**Capa: **

**Sinopse:** Seu peixe queria ser humano. Gina quis ser peixe. [femmeslash [Ginny/Astoria [Hallelujah – Jeff Buckley

**Shipper:** Ginny/Astoria

**Classificação:** PG13

**Gênero:** Songfic/Femmeslash

**Spoilers:** HBP

**Status:** completa

**Idioma:** português

**Beta Gramática:** Carol Lopes

_Well I heard there was a secret chord_

Acordou. Deu de comer ao peixe.

Andou. Subiu. Desceu. Entrou. Ouviu. Olhou. Comeu.

Fez tudo de novo e dormiu.

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

Por fim, se cansou. Pegou o peixe do chão e, colocando-o de volta na água, sentiu as escamas pegajosas, a vida se debatendo em sua mão.

Levantou. E se espreguiçando lentamente, pôde sentir que também havia vida dentro do seu corpo, sentindo os ossos estalarem e a pele se esticando.

Pensou em abandoná-lo, seu corpo, na cama.

Sentia a vida dentro, mas não a via fora. Preparava-se para assistir a mais um dia, procurar oportunidades para participar dele.

Sofreu. Porque concluiu, com drama, ser dramática. Mas era verdade, porque sabia que o mundo só existia para ela diante de seus olhos e, de certo modo, se não fosse por ela, o mundo não existiria mais. Para ela.

Não havia o drama ou a comédia; havia ela, e a verdade absoluta era a verdade que ela vivia.

_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

Sabia que o mundo era apenas para ela, mas concluía todo o tempo que devia sair dele, como seu peixe, que sabia que a água havia sido criada para ele, mas negava seu universo.

Seu peixe queria ser humano. Gina quis ser peixe.

Pensava nos mosquitos que seguiam a luz. A luz havia sido feita somente para eles.

Percebeu a própria contradição: nada no mundo havia sido feito para ela.

_Well it goes like this_

Todos os dias foram como todos os dias até o dia em que ela se sentiu estúpida.

Tirou conclusões sobre a vida sem saber de onde ela vinha, se sentiu estúpida por não ter visto antes. Achava que a vida era verde, mas soube então que a vida era principalmente vermelha.

Pensou no sangue dos sapos, que não era vermelho, mas depois que ela descobriu de onde vinha a vida, não lhe interessava mais os animais.

_The fourth, the fifth_

Quando percebeu a vida e viu de onde ela vinha, se sentiu dentro dela, vivendo-a finalmente e não precisou mais assisti-la.

Peixes seriam peixes para sempre, ela gostava de ser humana.

A vida a seguia em forma de cabelos ruivos, e não eram os dela. A vida vinha em forma de olhos verdes e não eram os olhos verdes que ela sempre quis que se voltassem para ela.

Sentiu-se engolida pelo universo, quando percebeu que havia algo feito para ela. Debateu-se, como seu peixe, no medo de se afogar em seu universo. Simplesmente porque o universo era novamente feito para ela.

_The minor fall and the major lift_

A vida vinha sob o nome de Astoria, e seus cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes fizeram com que ela parasse de usar metáforas para entender a vida. E não havia como, ou porquê, compreender a vida, Astoria, ou seus cabelos vermelhos.

Via-se num espelho de cores levemente distorcidas, onde o ocre se convertia em verde e o dourado se convertia em prata. E tudo o que havia de dourado nela, em seu espelho era prateado. E mesmo que encontrasse palavras para dizer para alguém, não teria dito, porque ninguém compreenderia a similaridade entre elas.

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Talvez porque o mundo só existisse a partir dos olhos de Gina.

_Hallelujah_

Talvez porque não houvesse nenhuma.

_Hallelujah_

Estranho que, olhando no espelho, seu reflexo não olhasse para ela. Tinha mãos atadas onde nela havia mãos vazias. E ela percebeu que a vida havia sido feita para ela, mas ela não havia sido feito para a vida.

_Well Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

Em seus sonhos via crianças ruivas de sobrenome Greengrass, divididas entre a prata e o dourado, brincando de se esconder dela. Em sua vida via a similaridade cada dia maior, sem saber se a mudança havia ocorrido em si mesma ou em seu reflexo. Via-se no espelho, como suas crianças, divididas entre a prata e o dourado, brincando de se esconder da realidade.

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

Escondeu-se esperando que a vida a achasse, e a vida veio em forma de Astoria.

E pela primeira vez, ela ouviu de onde vinha o som das ondas do mar e o riso das crianças. E se ela havia primeiro visto de onde vinha a vida, agora ela sabia que ver não era nada comparado a ouvir, porque a vida sempre foi melhor de se escutar do que de se ver.

E para ela, palavras não eram códigos, eram expressões. E ela sabia o que Astoria falava não só porque conhecia suas expressões como a palma da própria mão, mas principalmente porque sua voz diria tudo, mesmo sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer.

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you_

E como se vê-la e ouvi-la não fosse suficiente, Gina descobriu que, ao menor toque, seria impossível não amá-la. Que os três ao mesmo tempo seriam uma combinação capaz de fazer esquecer mãos atadas e diferenças. Julgou que tocar a vida seria o mais próximo que poderia chegar dela.

_S__he tied you to her kitchen chair_

Porém, tudo ruiu quando Gina descobriu que somente sentindo seu gosto ela poderia vivê-la.

_And she broke your throne and she cut your hair_

E tocá-la, ouvi-la, vê-la e vivê-la não era como nada. Qualquer coisa antes de Astoria não era nem sombra de vida e Gina não conseguia mais vê-la como seu reflexo, pois reflexos nunca se tocam realmente.

E por alguns momentos, ela teve certeza, a vida a tocava.

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

E pela primeira vez podiam ser agrupadas em uma só atitude: se escondiam entre o veludo verde e Gina ria acompanhando o riso da vida. Riam do perigo que o veludo verde trazia, do prazer que o veludo verde encerrava; e de todas as coisas que julgavam certas, cometiam o maior erro: achar que o veludo verde seria para sempre sua única testemunha.

Enquanto tudo era riso, se viam abraçadas sobre o símbolo máximo de sua diferença, enquanto Astoria podia contar histórias que Gina entendia sem entender palavras.

_Hallelujah_

E sem se preocupar com as conseqüências dessa conclusão, Gina cerrou as pálpebras ao saber que era possível viver a vida sem vê-la passar sob seus olhos. E então ela percebeu que podia ouvir, tocar e sentir melhor enquanto seus olhos estivessem fechados.

_Well baby I've been here before_

E ao acordar sob o teto baixo de pedra, Gina contou à Astoria sobre como o universo a engolia e sobre como tudo era ocre antes da vida chegar até ela. Contou sobre como se sentia atirada para fora da vida como seu peixe se atirava para fora d'água. E Gina ria, ignorando um reflexo sério, enquanto contava sobre as crianças ruivas que se escondiam em seus sonhos.

_I know this room and I've walked this floor_

Sonhos que encerravam presságios.

_I used to live alone before I knew ya_

E ao percorrer corredores de pedra, sentia olhos fixo nos seus. E nos dias seguintes, deu-se conta de pessoas que já não mais lembrava, de coisas que havia esquecido e que faziam parte do seu cotidiano.

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

Isso fez com que ela notasse seu nome em bocas que não eram a boca da vida. E seu nome era seguido de palavras, e se houvesse como palavras serem mais sujas do que já eram – apenas por serem palavras -, seriam.

_Love is not a victory march_

E o que havia sido encerrado sobre o veludo verde, foi revelado sob o mesmo. E as vozes lhe faziam lembrar as ondas do mar. E ela percebeu que onde um dia as ondas a haviam atingido, agora existia a areia ocre e seca.

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

E o estalar de ossos todas as manhãs já não lhe lembrava a vida. E as escamas geladas contra a sua mão só lhe faziam pensar em morte.

_Well there was a time when you let me know_

Pois quem conhece a vida, sabe que seu oposto é a morte.

_What's _r_eally going on below_

E a água escorria do ocre, e não havia espelho para transformar seus olhos em verde.

_But now you never show that to me do you?_

Simplesmente porque o verde não mais existia.

_And remember when I moved in you?_

E foi em uma felicidade ressentida que Gina percebeu que não era somente ela que morria. Seu reflexo morria junto com ela.

_And the holy dove was moving too_

E aos poucos, sentia as escamas se desenharem novamente em seu corpo. E todas as manhãs, ao resgatar seu peixe contra o carpete ocre, lhe parecia indigno que um peixe tão pequeno tivesse um pedaço tão grande de alguma coisa...

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

...enquanto ela não possuía nada.

_Well maybe there's a God above_

Dia após dia, a vontade de entender qualquer coisa se consumiu sozinha, e Gina concluiu que se nada nem ninguém havia explicado o aparecimento da vida, nada nem ninguém explicaria seu desaparecimento.

_But all I've ever learned from love_

E aos poucos ela se convencia que, de fato, nada havia acontecido. E lhe parecia indigno que ela até chegasse a imaginar que um dia houve risadas e vida, vermelho e prata.

Mas o aparecimento de palavras em sua própria boca lhe lembrou o dia em que elas não foram necessárias.

_Was how to shoot somebody who'd out drew ya_

E sob o veludo vermelho, a vida em metamorfose lhe acenou.

_And it's not a cry that you hear at night_

E lhe entregando uma caixa embrulhada em papel laminado, a morte correu ao seu desencontro, ao mesmo tempo ressentida e temerosa.

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

E o reflexo da lua no papel laminado fez com que Gina rasgasse o mesmo. E rasgando-o, abriu a caixa e de dentro dela retirou um vidro, cheio de um líquido que não sabia mais reconhecer.

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

Era água.


End file.
